A Chibis Tail
by GothicFlare
Summary: PG13 to be safe. Trunks and Goten always get tortured by Gohan when they pull a prank on him only because he's bigger than them. A wish from the dragon might change a few things..R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It was Saturday. One of Trunks favorite days because he didn't have school that day. He was planning on going to Gohan and Goten's house so he could play with Goten. Every Saturday, either Goten would go to Trunks house and play pranks on Vegeta, or Trunks would go to Gotens house and play pranks on Gohan.

Trunks gathered all his 'toys' and put them in Capsule Corps backpack. He only packed his favorite 'toys': Sleeping pills to put in someones drink of food. They were strong enough to knock out a saiyan for a while. Ki concealers. Pink hair dye. Invisible string. That was one of the best things his mom had ever made. His moms makeup, hair spray, and her curling iron.

It had taken Goten and Trunks hours to think up this plan last Saturday. Gohan would be busy studying, as usual, so he probably would even hear them setting up this horrible little prank. They planned to tie the invisible string around Gohans door knob so that when he opened the door, a bucket of pink dye would fall on his head. That hair dye didn't come out very easily. You had to wash your hair vigorously about 50 times. They planned to do this at about 10 o' clock. That way, by lunch time, Gohan might not be as mad at them and if he beat them up, they would have time to recover. At lunch, which normally occured about 12 o'clock, they planned to ask Chi Chi if they could help with lunch. If she let them, which they figured she probably would, they were going to slip some of those sleeping pills into his food. If that went according to plan, the pill would take about 30 minutes to kick in. Gohan always reads some sort of book after lunch and would most likely fall asleep lying on his bed. That's when Goten and Trunks planned to mess with Gohans bright pink hair. They planned to curl it and everything. That's when Bulma's makeup would come in handy.

"Ready to go?" Bulma asked her son.

"Yeah!" Trunks exclaimed. You could tell that he was excited.

"You and Goten better not do anything to upset Gohan. I know how you two play pranks on your father..." Bulma said as her voice trailed off.

Trunks, seeing that his mom would probably never stop talking, hastily said "Goodbye" and took off into the sky.

He arrived at Goten's about 20 minutes later. Goten was waiting for him by the front door.

"Got the stuff?" Goten whipsered.

"Yup." Trunks replied.

They walked into the kitchen to find Chi Chi and Gohan waiting for them.

"Boys," Chi Chi said. "I have to go to the grocery store to get some food for lunch. You two are going to stay here and Gohan is going to watch you. No pranks."

"Yes ma'am." The two boys said innocently.

Chi Chi got her purse and went outside and got into her car.

"Well, I'm going to go study. Tell me if you need anything. And if you even dare try to pull a prank on me, you will regret it everyday for the rest of your lives. I have an Algebra test that's worth 30 of my grade on Monday."

"Ok. Gohan." Trunks said.

"Kay Brother." Goten said.

Gohan went into his room to study and Goten and Trunks went into Gotens room. They shut the door so they could go over the plan again.

Trunks dumped his Prank Bag into the floor. Goten picked up a small tube off the floor.

"What's this?" he asked curiously. He took the lid off and began to sniff it. "Mmmm.."

"Goten..don't that's..." Trunks tried to stop him, but Goten had already taken a big bite of what he didn't know was lipstick.

"lipstick...." Trunks finished.

"Ewww.." Goten said trying to scrape the horrible substance off his tounge.

"You're hopeless." Trunks sighed.

After the lipstick incident, the two went over their plan and decided that it was time to take action. They got a plastic bucket from out of Gotens toy box and filled it with hair dye, careful not to spill.

They carefully put the bucket on top of the ledge convienetly located on top of Gohans door.

They then made their way back to Gotens room. Trunks took the ki concealers out of his bag. "Here." Trunks said. "Put this on." Trunks handed Goten a bracelet that had a red button on hit. Goten curiously put the bracelet on.

"Push the red button." Trunks instructed.

"How do we know that these things are going to work?" Goten asked.

"They will. They just will."

"Have you tried them out to make sure they work?"

Trunks glared at him. "No. Just trust me. They work."

"Okay.." Goten said. "Why do we need these anyway?"

"Just in case. We don't want Gohan to sense us. Do you want him to catch us?"

"No."

"We better hurry."

"Right!"

The two troublemakers took the invisible string and tied it to the bucket so that when Gohan opened the door, it would fall on his head.

"Now what?" Goten asked.

"We wait." Trunks replied.

After about an hour, the two chibis saw that Gohan probably wasn't going to come out of his room anytime soon.

"Gohan said that if we needed anything to call him, right?"

"Uh. Yeah I guess." Goten said.

"GOHAN!!!!!!" Trunks yelled at the top of his lungs. "Lets hide!" Trunks whispered.

The two boys hid behind the couch where they had a perfect view of Gohans door.

It all happened in slow motion. Gohan opened the door, causing a bucket of pink hair dye to fall on his head.

Goten and Trunks realized that their hiding spot wasn't very good, because Gohan spotted the immediatley.

"Run!" Trunks yelled.

"You better run!" said an enraged Gohan.

The two chibid tried to escape with failure.

Gohan picked them up by the collars of thier shirts, glaring at them.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING??!! I HAVE A DATE WITH VIDEL LATER! THIS PINK CRAP BETTER COME OUT OF MY HAIR!"

Trunks decided that this wasn't a very good time to tell Gohan that it wasn't going to come out any time soon.

"Gohan, Goten, Trunks!" An angered Chi Chi yelled. "What's going on here?"

Gohan quickly put his brother and Trunks down. "Nothing." he muttered.

"Why is your hair pink?" Chi Chi asked.

Gohan didn't say anything. He just pointed to the two chibis standing next to Gohan trying to look innocent.

"Gohan, why don't you go take a shower and try to get some of the pink out of your hair." Chi Chi suggested. "I'll take care of these two."

Gohan got one last glare at Goten and Trunks and then trudged into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I thought I said no pranks." Chi Chi said turning her attention back to Goten and Trunks. "For your first punishment, I want you two clean everywhere you see the pink gunk. After you finish with that," Chi Chi said handing Trunks and Goten 2 sponges and a bucket of soap and water, "I'll think of something else for you to do. But for now, Trunks, I'm going to call your mother."

Trunks paled. "No..you don't have to..it really isn't nessessary."

"No. I believe that it is nessessary. Now you two start cleaning, NOW."

The two boys went to cleaning while Chi Chi phoned Bulma.

"THEY DID WHAT?!?" you could hear Bulma yelling through the phone.

"Yes, I'm already making them clean up the pink dye." Chi Chi said.

"I know what they could do. If I am correct, they got that pink dye out of my lab. They used the same kind of Vegeta a couple weeks ago. I'm still not sure Vegeta has forgiven them for that. HIs hair still has a pink tint to it. Anyway, by the time they finish cleaning up the dye, they'll be exausted. Their second punishment can be to spar with Vegeta. He's always complaining about not having anyone to spar with."

"Okay. Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll bring them over after I finish cleaning."

Chi Chi hung up the phone in time to see two exausted children trudging into the living room.

"We're done." Trunks sighed.

"Good." Chi Chi said looking around making sure that there was no more pink dye on the floor. "For the second part of your punishment, you two are going to get to spar."

The two tired faces suddenly looked alot happier.

"Oh, no. Not with each other. With Vegeta."

The boys' faces turned into a look of horror as quickly as they had turned happy.

This was going to be a looooonnnnnng day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The two tired faces suddenly looked a lot happier.

"Oh, no. Not with each other. With Vegeta."

The boys' faces turned into a look of horror as quickly as they had turned happy.

This was going to be a looooonnnnnng day.

((Chapter 2.))

The two boys came out of the gravity room beat up and tired. They weren't going to pull any pranks any time soon. Or so that's what Bulma and Chi Chi figured. If they only knew how wrong they were.

The boys had sparred with Vegeta for hours and they didn't even get lunch! The two tired chibis quickly snuck into the kitchen and decided to have an eating contest to see who could eat the most of the Briefs food. Lets just say that Bulma is going to need to do some grocery shopping in the near future. Trunks and Goten left the kitchen as quickly as they had entered and went into Trunks room.

"I'm tired of always getting in big trouble everytime we do something that's supposed to be funny!" Trunks complained.

"Yeah." Goten agreed.

"Think about it." Trunks said. "Gohan is stronger than my dad, or he used to be. If he isn't now he could train some and then he'd be just as strong, if not stronger than my dad. We're stronger than Gohan when he was our age. So, if we use the dragonballs, we can make a wish...."

Goten interrupted him. "oOoOoOoO! What kind of wish!? Huh? C'mon Trunks! Tell me!"

Trunks glared at him. "I wasn't done! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we can make a wish with the dragonballs to make you and me 18 and Gohan 7 or 8."

"But Trunks, I don't wanna grow up. I don't wanna be old and no fun like Gohan can be."

"Relax, Goten. It won't be permanent. But we should be able to kick Gohans and my dads butt."

"But Trunks.."

"But nothing! This plan is perfect! Plus, you know what we get to do? We get to drive!"

"Remember the last time you tried to drive? You backed your moms brand new car into the lamppost." Goten reminded.

"C'mon. I was 7 and stupid."

"Hey! I'm 7! Does that mean I'm stupid."

"Goten, a question that you already know the answer to doesn't deserve an answer." Trunks said.

"So I'm not stupid?"

"I didn't say that.." Trunks said.

Goten frowned.

"C'mon. Lets go get the dragon radar so we can find the dragonballs."

"Okay."

The two mischievous chibis went into Bulmas lab and snatched the dragon radar.

"Lets see. How does this thing work?" Trunks asked himself. "Oh yeah!" He finally remembered how to work it. He pushed the button on the top of the radar couple of times and the first dragonball appeared on the screen. "Perfect. The first one isn't too far from here."

"Lets go!"

The boys flew for about 20 minutes until they came upon the first dragonball. It was in a birds nest and the bird was sitting on top of it.

"Okay, Goten, you grab the bird by the neck and I'll get the dragonball."

"But Trunks, I don't want to hurt the bird!"

"Dumbass. You won't hurt the bird. But I'll hurt you if you don't do what I say."

"Fine."

Goten carefully picked the bird up by the neck. Goten may have squeezed a little bit too hard because the bird started screeching and pecking Goten.

"Ow! Trunks! This bird is pecking me!" Goten screamed and let go of the bird.

"Shut up, you baby. Hold on. I've almost got it." Trunks was about to reach for the dragonball when the bird came swooping down and started pecking Trunks on the head too.

"Ow! Goten! Get off your ass and get this thing off me."

Meanwhile, Goten was on the ground rolling in laughter. "I-told-you-it-hurt!" Goten said between fits of giggles.

"Fine! It does hurt! You were right, I was wrong! Now get this thing off me!"

Goten took his time to try to get the bird off of Trunks.

"Took ya long enough." Trunks said after Goten finally got the bird off him.

"Well, if you're going to be ungrateful..." Goten started.

"C'mon. We have to get the other 6 balls."

"What's the next one to find?" Goten asked.

Trunks pressed the button. "The 7 star dragonball."

"Oh. What was the one we just got?"

"4 star."

"Kay!"

The two happy chibis flew as fast as they could to the location of the next dragonball.

"What is this place?" Goten asked when they finally landed.

It had rainbows all over it and from what you could see from the outside, it was filled with boys that were holding hands and kissing and touching each other in unnessessary places. ((AN: I am totally against Gay Marraige. I'm for Bush. I don't like Gay people or abortion or any of that. I just had to put this in here.))

"What's Gay Village?" Goten asked.

"It's a place for gay people you boob." Trunks asnwered.

"Oh. Hey Trunks?"

"What?!"

"What's gay?"

Trunks fell over anime style. "You."

"I'm gay?" Goten asked.

"NO YOU BIMBO! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! KAMI!" Trunks yelled.

Goten was about to ask if gay was good or bad but he decided not to irritate Trunks anymore.

"I guess we have to go in to get the dragonball." Trunks said.

"Okay."

Trunks and Goten slowly entered the gate with rainbows all over it. They were met by a man.

"Are you two parteners?" the man asked Goten.

"Yeah. We're trying to find a dragonball." Goten answered not understanding the question.

"Oh, that's a shame." The man said. "I was hoping you weren't together."

"WERE NOT TOGETHER!" Trunks yelled.

"OH! So if you're not with raven hair over there, then will you go on a date with me?" the man asked looking starry-eyed.

"Oh really. Your friend there seems to think differently. Are you two together or not?" the man asked.

"No." Trunks said flatly. At the same time, Goten said yes.

"Look. You two are either parteners or not. If you aren't, then I want you." he said talking to Trunks. "If you are, then you two have to prove it. Kiss."

"Ewww..." Goten and Trunks said at the same time.

"Goten, I don't want to be his 'partener'." Trunks whipered in Gotens ear.

"But..but..I don't wanna have to kiss.." Goten whipered back finally understanding the whole gay thing.

"Do you want me to go with him?"

"No..fine..lets make it quick though.."

Gotens lips were about to touch Trunks' when Trunks remembered that he could fly and was probably stronger than any person here.

"WAIT! Goten, we can fly. Lets get the dragonball and go!

Trunks and Goten took off into the air.

"I see it!" Goten exclaimed.

"C'mon."

Trunks swooped down and grabbed the ball. On the way out of the Gay Village, Trunks and Goten saw the man that had talked to them before crying.

"I WON'T FORGET YOU! IF YOU EVER BECOME GAY, I'LL BE HERE!" he yelled.

The chibis let out a sigh of relief when they got far away from the Gay Village.

"I am never going back there again." Trunks said.

Goten shook his head in agreement.

((That's all I'm going to write today. I promise to update soon and I hope you enjoyed the chappie. I had this wierd dream about piccolo last night. It was long enough to make into a short one-shot story maybe. Tell me if you want me to make it a short story.))


End file.
